Aku Berjanji, Hanya demi Kamu
by Uzumaki Shuichi
Summary: Seketika tangan Naruto langsung lemas. Sasuke berhenti memandang wajah Naruto. "Kenapa dobe? Rubah menggigit lidahmu?"


**Aku Berjanji, Hanya Demi Kamu…**

Disclaimer: Punya Bang Masashi Kishimoto, kalau punya aku dah kubikin jadi chronicle of gay Ninja…

Seorang Ninja level Jonin, Naruto melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan lain seorang diri. Di hutan dengan pepohonan rimbun dengan semak-semak pada di bawahnya., sangatlah praktis bisa berpergian seperti seorang ninja. Pertanyaannya mengapa ninja selevel Jonin berpegian sendiri ke hutan belantara? Apakah untuk menyelesaikan suatu misi, apakah untuk berlatih? Keduanya bukan alasan yang tepat. Hari ini, pada tanggal 10 Juli, Naruto telah berjanji setiap tahunnya untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke… Teman baik, rival, saudara, sekaligus orang yang dia cintai.

Sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu, semenjak insiden dengan akatsuki yang menyerang Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha ikut dimasukkan ke dalam DPN alias Daftar Pencarian Ninja. Naruto yang tidak setuju dengan keputusan tetua desa memutuskan untuk berlatih menjadi kandidat hokage berikutnya supaya kelak ia bisa mengubah keputusan tersebut. Pada musim dingin 9 tahun lalu, Naruto bertemu Sasuke di desa Suna dalam perjalanan pulang menemui Gaara. Saat itu mereka bertarung sengit, satu-satu tanpa saksi dari teman-teman se tim mereka.

_Flashback_

Setelah pertarungan dashyat yang menguras chakra Sasuke (karena Naruto sudah menyatukan chakranya dengan Kyuubi jadi chakra Naruto sudah unlimited).

Naruto dengan percaya diri meminta Sasuke segera pulang ke Konoha. "Teme, sudah cukup bertarungnya! Ayo kembali ke Konoha, kalau memohon baik-baik pasti diampuni!"

Sasuke yang berpeluh dan penuh lebam (kecuali mukanya karena uke gak mungkin tega mukul wajah semenya) menjawab sinis."Dasar dobe, kalau aku kembali sekarang mereka pasti akan langsung membunuhku."

Naruto menjawab tidak percaya"…tapi!"

"Kau lihat orang-orang yang duduk di kursi atas Konoha, mereka orang-orang yang berusaha menghancurkan klan Uchiha sampai akar-akarnya." Sasuke memungkas sebelum Naruto sempat mengungkapkan opininya. Sasuke mengeluarkan Jutsu sebelum Naruto sadar.

"Jurus pengikat chakra" Sasuke membentuk segel rumit dengan tangannya.

Tubuh Naruto langsung lemas, ia terjembab di tanah, memandang Sasuke tidak percaya, ia percaya bahwa inilah akhirnya, ia akan dihabisi Sasuke.

"Karena itu dobe…aku butuh bantuanmu…"Sasuke memandang tajam kearah Naruto.

Naruto memandang balik, agak tidak percaya. Sasuke yang ia kira akan membunuhnya, yang ia tahu seorang yang bangga dengan pendirian dan kemampuannya mau meminta bantuan pada dead-last di Konoha.

"Naiklah ke tampuk pemerintahan tertinggi…Ubahlah Konoha, Naruto." Sasuke bangkit sambil tersenyum." Akan kukirim surat padamu setiap tahun, saat itu kita bertemu."

_Flashback off_

Naruto teringat setiap tahun setelah itu, seekor elang terbang menuju apartemennya membawa surat dari Sasuke, tempat mereka bertemu. Setiap tahun selalu sama tanggal 10 Juli. Setiap kali bertemu mereka tidak selalu bertarung. Kadang mereka hanya bercengkrama, atau berlatih jurus baru. Kadang sekedar mampir di kedai ramen untuk makan bersama… Tahun ini sebenarnya Naruto ingin memberitahu Sasuke ia akan diangkat sebagai Hokage ke-8 pada bulan berikutnya, dengan dukungan dari 90% penduduk Konoha dan tetua desa._ Akhirnya Sasuke bisa kembali ke Konoha! _Pikirnya senang sambil menyeringai, tidak sadar bila senyumnya terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Dobe, ngapain kau cengar cengir, seperti orang gila saja." Sasuke melompat di sebelahnya, mengikuti kecepatan Naruto dengan sempurna.

"Teme, dasar kau bikin kaget saja." Wajah Naruto memerah sedikit.

"Hnn" Sasuke mengamati Naruto dari sebelahnya, Naruto benar-benar tumbuh menjadi seorang laki-laki tampan namun manis, wajahnya tidak terlalu keras seperti lelaki macho lainnya, tetapi berbentuk hati dengan alur yang lembut. Otot-otot tubuhnya terbentuk, namun tidak terlalu berlebihan. Rambutnya emas dengan mata biru langit yang bening. Senyum yang selalu ada di bibirnya dan kepribadian yang ramah dan playful. Naruto betul-betul berbeda 1800 dari Sasuke yang bisa dibilang dark Handsome. Naruto ialah suatu epitome dari Beautiful man, hampir seluruh wanita yang melihatnya langsung jatuh cinta, dan tentu saja sebagian laki-laki baik yang gay maupun yang lempeng turned Gay.

Setelah berlompatan kira-kira 10 menit Sasuke berhenti dan turun dari pohon. Naruto melihat ada jalan setapak yang lebih rapih, dikelilingi bunga-bunga kecil.

"Dari sini, kita jalan." Sasuke lewat dengan santai,. Naruto mengikuti pelan dari belakan.

"Sebenarnya kali ini teme ini mau ajak aku kemana? Ini masih di dalam hutan." Naruto berpikir pelan, tiap tahun selalu Sasuke yang menentukan tempat pertemuan mereka, Naruto hanya mengikuti.

Jalan setapak yang ditujukan Sasuke sangat terawat, pepohonan dan semak-semak mulai tertata, sehingg Naruto mulai menyadari keindahan jalan yang mereka lalui.

"Jalan sebagus ini mengapa ada di dalam hutan?" Naruto menatap bingung.

"…ini vila tersembunyi milik keluargaku…"Jawab Sasuke tenang.

Akhirnya tibalah mereka di suatu vila di tengah hutan, tidak jauh dari tempat itu tampak danau yang cukup besar, dengan air yang biru berkilau dan ikan yang tampak jelas di bawah permukaannya.

"WHoaa, Sasuke, tempat ini bagus banget, sugoi!" Naruto menyambut girang, ekspresinya sangat senang.

"Hnn, biar kamu tidak teralu stress tuan Calon Hokage." Kata Sasuke dengan smirk khasnya.

"Gimana kamu tauu! Gue baru mau bilang!" Naruto menatap tidak percaya.

"AAAAAAH, sialan koq bisa? Ini mah bukan kejutan lagi!" tangan Naruto dikepalkan sambil diayun-ayunkan di sisi tubuhnya.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut menatapnya."Dasar sudah mau jadi Hokage masih seperti anak kecil, apa kata orang- orang nanti!"

Naruto menatap sengit. "tapi kan, tapi…"

Tangan Sasuke merangkul leher Naruto, yang lebih pendek 15 cm darinya. Bibir lembut Sasuke mengecup pelan Naruto. Seketika tangan Naruto langsung lemas. Sasuke berhenti memandang wajah Naruto. "Kenapa dobe? Rubah menggigit lidahmu?" Sasuke tersenyum seksi.

Wajah Naruto langsung merah padam, "Te-te-teme ngapain sih kamu, sembarangan cium-cium! Aa-aku…"

"Hadiah untuk tuan Hokage, tempat istirahat dan ciuman."Jangan teralu tegang dobe, kamu berhasil"

Naruto tersenyum lembut ke Sasuke. "Terima kasih…Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto memegang wajah Sasuke, dengan sedikit jinjit ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke Sasuke, melanjutkan ciuman yang tertunda…

…2 tahun kemudian…

Pip…

Pip…

Pip…

Sasuke dengan lemas meraih alaram di samping ranjang, sudah pukul 7 pagi… Sasuke melirik buntalan disebelahnya, hanya rambut kuning emas acak-acakannya yang kelihatan.

"Naruto, sebentar lagi masuk kantor, cepat bangun." Sasuke menggoyang bahunya lembut.

"Sebentar lagi...5 menit lagi Sasuke…" Naruto menjawab lemas

Ide nakal terlintas di benak Sasuke, tangannya masuk ke dalam selimut, membelai suaminya dari paha pelan-pelan menuju pinggang. Tangan Sasuke berhenti memeluk pinggang sambil meraba-raba perut six-pack Naruto.

"Yang tadi malam mau dilanjutkan, dobe?" ujarnya ke kuping Naruto.

Seketika Naruto langsung membuka mata.. "Khh…"

"Kemarin aku menerima pesan dari Pakkun, kata Kakashi suaramu terlalu berisik,,," "Sudah kubilang jangan menggoda suamimu di Kantor Hokage, kau rasakan akibatnya."

Naruto langsung melompat dari ranjang, "temee..!" Sambil menunjuk-nunjuk emosi (atau malu?) "Jangan diungkit-ungkit! Salah sendiri gampang kepancing!"

Sasuke memandang santai dari ranjang. "Salah sendiri tubuhmu seksi, atau kamu memang sengaja memancing aku? Pagi-pagi lupa memakai minimal celana setelah yang kemarin malam?" Mata Sasuke memandang sugestif.

"Kau…Kau!" DASAR KAMU MAKHLUK HORNY SASUKE UCHIHA!"

Dan kali ini keributan di mansion Hokage terdengar di rumah sebelah..

Di ruangan Hokage

"Sasuke?" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba

"Hnn?" Sasuke menjawab (yang artinya: Ada apa suamiku?)

"Kenapa waktu kita ketemu selalu pas tanggal 10 Juli, nggak tanggal lain?"

Sasuke berhenti membaca buku tentang jutsu, ia memandang Naruto dari sofa ruang Hokage…

"Juli untuk bulan kelahiran seme, dan 10 untuk tanggal kelahiranmu Uke tersayang…" Sasuke manjawab dengan smirk Uchihanya.

"Aku gak akan tanya lagi." Wajah Naruto memerah, ia kembali melanjutkan baca laporan.

_**Fin**_

Hanya random fic, yang terlintas setelah suntuk bikin tugas, kalau ada salah mohon maaf, aku hanyalah seorang Fujoshi yang sudah tuaaa… .

Happy Sasu Naru Day…


End file.
